


Oh, Mr.Magoo!

by YohKoBennington



Series: The Perks Of Parenting [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, Post-Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has always been a bit of a klutz. Good thing he has Jensen to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Mr.Magoo!

Jared has always been a bit of klutz.

When he was little he had so many bruises and cuts from tripping and crashing into every possible object, it's a wonder nobody ever called Child Protective Services on his parents. His teenage years were a complete nightmare, with limbs that grew over night and he couldn't control. Now as an adult, he can say he has it more under control, but he still has his moments.

But becoming a parent seems to have brought back all his clumsiness a hundred times worse. And okay, he's a new parent and he's bound to make mistakes, but Jensen seems to have this parenting thing under better control than he does. Because Jensen is that awesome, and Jared... well, he's pathetic - that's what he is.

Because who locks his son inside the car with the keys inside his diaper bag, yeah you guessed it, also inside the car? _Who does that shit?_

Only him.

He had one job. Take Nathan to his six-month doctor's visit, pick up some groceries and go back home. Give Jensen a break from taking care of the baby, while he made a visit to the editorial for his monthly team meeting. It should have been easy as cake. He should be able to take care of his son.

Turns out he can't really be trusted to not screw it up.

Nathan coos and makes bubbles with his spit, before getting a whole fist inside his mouth. He doesn't seem fazed by the situation, which Jared thanks for small miracles, because if Nathan was crying he doesn't know what he would do.

Jared tries the door handle again, yanking it desperately. Nothing. Damn cars and their auto-lock bullcrap!

Okay. He has no choice but to call Jensen. He has a spare key. Everything is going to be just fine.

Except his cellphone is not in his back pocket. Jared pats his pockets, every single one of them and they are all empty. He searches on the asphalt of the supermarket parking lot, under the car, and where he came from. Nada, cellphone is gone. Then he looks inside the car through the window, he doesn't remember putting it inside the bag, so it must be on the floor or something.

There is nothing on the floor other than the rest of plastic bags with the groceries. Because his cellphone is in the front, nesting on the coffee holder between the driver and passenger's seat. He put it there when they were done with the doctor's appointment. Which means he never took it inside the supermarket, and it's also locked inside the car.

_Fuck his life._

Nathan whimpers in the back, and Jared moves to the back window quickly. His son is flailing his fists in the air, a pout and frown forming on his chubby face.

“Hey, Nathan. Papa is right here, okay? Don't cry. I will get you out in minute.” Jared coos, making funny faces through the glasses to calm him down. Nathan stares at him, eyes glassed with tears, and whimpers again.

Jared looks around frantically. He sees a woman packing her groceries in her car five rows down. He glances back a Nathan, heart torn between getting some help and leaving his son alone. He doesn't have much a choice.

“Ma'am?” He shouts, running towards her, and startling her. “I'm sorry. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” He pants, looking back at his car to make sure Nathan is still there. “Can I use your phone? My son is locked inside the car, and my cellphone and keys with him. I need to call my husband. Can you help me?”

The woman goes from glaring at him to horrified as he finishes his sentence. Great, now she probably thinks he's a horrible father.

“Yeah, um, sure.” She says, rummaging inside her purse for her cellphone. “Here you go.”

“Thank you so much.” Jared takes the cellphone and dials Jensen's number quickly.

“Is he okay?” She asks, pointing at Jared's car.

Jared turns, and then looks at her. “Do you mind if I—”

“Go ahead. I'll follow you.”

“Thanks,” He says, running back to the car. Inside Nathan has found a way to amuse himself by chewing on his seatbelt. “Hey, buddy. I'm back.”

Jensen isn't picking up his phone. Jared tries again.

The woman has now reached Jared after closing her own car, and is talking to Nathan to distract him.

“He's a cute baby.”

Jared smiles, appreciating her help. “ What's your name?” He asks, while the phone rings on his ear.

“Julia,”

“I am Jared. Julia thank you so much for helping me.”

“No problem. Can't leave that cutie locked in there forever right?” She jokes, making Jared chuckle and his heart lighter under the circumstances.

“ _Hello?”_

“Hello? Jen?”

“ _Jay? Why are you calling from an unknown number?”_

“I'll explain everything once you get here.”

“ _Where am I going?”_

“Loafy's Supermarket. The parking lot.”

There is a pause. _“Jared what did you do?”_

Jared's cheeks burn with shame. “I might have locked our son inside my car.”

Another pause _. “Oh my god, Jared.”_

Jared winces at the panic in Jensen's voice. “Can you hurry up?”

“ _I'm leaving, right now.”_ Jensen hangs up.

“Is he mad?” Julia asks.

“I think I'm going to sleep on the sofa for the rest of the month.” Jared whines, resting defeated against his car.

~*~

Jared watches his husband sway Nathan to sleep, walking around the room until his son's eyes drop. Jensen puts Nathan gently in his crib and gives him a goodnight kiss on the forehead. He walks past Jared without uttering a single word.

Julia had stayed with him until Jensen arrived, and then headed on her way. Jensen had unlocked the car, and gotten Nathan out of his car seat in lighting speed, hugging him protectively against his chest. It broke Jared's heart to see his husband so scared, and he hadn't known what to say. Jensen hadn't bothered to say anything to him either.

Jared walks inside the room, and gives Nathan his own goodnight kiss, combing his fingers through his fine blond hair. The thought of something happening to him, and being his fault, twisting his stomach into knots.

Sighing, he leaves the room to find Jensen. Better to face the music already.

He finds Jensen in the kitchen, teapot on the stove and two cups with tea bags ready on the counter. Jared takes a seat on their dinning table, and waits for Jensen to pour the boiling water on the cups and deposit one in front of Jared before sitting opposite to him.

“I'm sorry. I don't know how that happened.” Jared burst out, not able to handle the silence anymore. “I know you're mad, and with reason.”

Jensen blows over his teacup, and takes a small sip. “I'm not mad at you, Jared.” He says calmly.

“You're not?”

“It was an accident. It could have happened to me.”

Jared gapes at him disbelieving. “Not it wouldn't. You- you are perfect. You would never do such stupid thing. Or forget to check the milk isn't to hot before giving it to Nathan. Or almost dropping him from his changing table. My god, I'm a freaking menace to our son.”

Jensen stares at him. “Okay,” he exhales, moving his chair closer to Jared. “First off all, I'm far from perfect. I also have my days when I've no idea what I'm doing. You don't see it because you're at work when it happens most of the time. But I do, Jay. We're new at this, remember?”

“Yeah, but you're doing a better job than me.”

“That's because I spend more time with Nathan. I'm sort of getting used to having a tiny human depending on me faster than you. And you're going to make mistakes, just as I do. That doesn't mean you're a bad father.”

“I locked our son inside my car.” Jared refutes.

“You did.”

“You weren't talking to me, and I thought-”

“Sorry I gave you the impression I was mad at you by being quiet. I just needed a moment for my heart to stop beating like it was going to explode out my chest. I'll be glad if that never happens again.”

Jared feels like crying. “I'm so sorry.”

“Babe, stop apologizing.” Jensen smiles tenderly. “Just be more careful with him, okay?”

“I'm trying and failing miserably, Jensen.”

Jensen grabs his hand. “Then stop trying.”

“What?”

“You're making yourself more nervous, and putting so much pressure on you that all it's doing is making you do the mistakes you're trying to avoid. It should be natural. Just have some trust and let yourself learn.”

Jared squeezes Jensen's hand, heart full of love for this man who gets him like only his momma has ever been able to. And he wonders, how did he get so lucky? For all his misfortune, somehow he got to have Jensen. “I'm still a klutz though.” He smiles, feeling the stress of the incident leave him slowly.

Jensen chuckles. “You haven't been too bad before.”

Jared nods. “Alright, I'll stop trying so hard. But if I screw up again—”

“You won't.”

The certainty in Jensen's tone gives him the confidence he needs. If Jensen can believe so much on him, then Jared is not going to let him down. He kisses Jensen softly on the lips, and then drags him for a bear hug.

“Don't choke me you idiot.” Jensen chortles.

“I love so much.”

“I love you too, Mr. Magoo.”

Jared cackles, and lets Jensen go. “You going to call me that from now on, aren't you?”

Jensen shrugs innocently. “Drink your tea—and please don't burn your tongue— so we can go to bed.”

Jared kisses him again. He's very lucky to have Jensen, indeed.

 

 

**~Fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> (laughs) I had to do this to Jared.  
> For those who don't know: Mr. Magoo was a cartoon (one of my mom's fave) of this old blind guy, VERY clumsy, but that somehow had enough luck to get out/avoid getting killed every time xD
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
